five nights annoying em 2
by Shadow Lucaz and Wilfs acount
Summary: Freddy foxy bonnie chica the dick yiffer and the rest of us are back and theres a whole new crew so be prepared for more wierd shit and alot more bickering especially between chica Chicago Chica and Chicago:HEY oops ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Well now this is about to blow so lets go

* * *

wilf:alright everyone duck and cover

Everyone:why

Wilf:the grande finale to this party

Everyone:ok

*everyone takes cover*

Wilf:three two one *BOOM*

Evetyone:what the

Naomi:hey whats going on

Sammy:I dont know

Chicago:hide hide hide

Mangle:why

Wilf:hey bitches hows it going

Chicago:thats why

Sammy:who are you

Wilf:names wilf but you already know that

BB:yay its wilf

Sammy:your from the private messages

Wilf:yup and hey BB hows BG

BB:shes fine *blushes*

BG:OOOOOO ITS WILF YAY

mangle:wheres panda

Wilf:in thw second chapter

Chicago:why

Wilf:cos I said so

Naomi:im fucked

Wilf:yes yes you are

* * *

Well now we know how bonnie and that got so fucked up

Bonnie:whydid you do that

Come on it was cool

Bonnie:no it werent

Admit it

Bonnie:okay it was kinda cool

Finally

Foxy:hey whos gonna switch us on

Freddy:Naomi of course

Im here but I wont naomi maybe sammy no mangle no Chicago definitely

Foxy:why

You foxy

Chica:hes mine

What ever


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im gonna try to make this longer than the others so lets a go

* * *

Chicago:whos waking them

Sammy:noone

Mangle:why

Sammy:because they did nothing but be dickbags

Naomi:no thats just you sammy

Wilf:hi

*everyone screams cos I scared them*

Wilf:I woke em okay not

Sammy:I was about to punch you

*freddy and co enter a bit confused*

Freddy:who turned us on

Wilf:its a me mario hu hu

Sammy:YOU BITCH

wilf:dont say that to naomi

Naomi:dont fight wait thats it kill him sammy

sammy:gladly

Wilf:you cant cos ill kill you

BB:wheres aunty panda

Wilf:not yet

BG:im bored

Wilf:BB go keep BG happy

BB:okay

*BB plays with BG*

Chica:wheres the kitchen I forgot

Chicago:lets go

Bonnie:do you really hate us Sammy

Sammy:yes

Foxy:and we hate you

Wilf *whispers to Freddy*:hey Freddy RKO this bitch

Freddy:gladly RKO MOTHERFUCKER

*freddy RKOs Sammy*

Sammy:WHAT THE FUCK

Blooded evil and sinister foxy from me profile pic:FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Wilf:my star *stares at the blooded evil and sinister foxy*

Foxy:I thought I were your star

Wilf:not any more

Evil foxy:your a piece of shit foxy

Chica:hey who oh my god *chica runs at evil foxy and hugs him *

Foxy:hey

Chica:hi

Chicago:chica look whos sad

Chica:oh sorry *runs to the other more boring foxy* mine

Chicago:wow

Foxy:im gonna kill you you blooded slut

wilf:no your not motherfucker

*evil foxy smirks*

Wilf:oh evil foxy what time is it

evil foxy:oh look its 6am well im gonna be in kids cove waiting for a kid to get close

Wilf:no at the end of chapter 10 you can

Evil foxy:fine

Mangle:evil foxy do you want to stay in my bed

Wilf:HES MINE BITCH

Mangle:yandere alert

Wilf:SHUT UP

* * *

Well do you guys like evil foxy more than the shitty one tell me in the reviews

Panda:why chapter 2 at the end

Cos i wanted to

Panda:also I didnt know you were gay

im not gay

Panda:im sure your not

Bitch

Evil foxy:can i eat you lassie

Panda:NO

evil foxy:but Im hungry

Chica:we have pizza

With meat

evil foxy:gimme the meat

Here you go

Evil foxy:thank you

Well I personally LOVE the evil foxy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys hows it going here in the UK it aint even 1am so im fucked ha ha

Evil foxy:can I have plushie made for me

Already on it

* * *

chica:hey look a plushie

Evil foxy:of me lass

Chica:ooohhh

Chicago:wow

Mangle:mine

Wilf:nope *kicks mangle*

Panda:wow mangle iv never known you liked foxy

Mangle:only the evil one

Goldie:hey panda

Panda:hey goldie

Foxy:awkwaaarrrd

Freddy:my face still hurts

Wilf:well its my turn *grabs minigun and starts shooting freddies face*

Freddy:WHAT THE FUCK

Wilf:I feel good

Freddy:well I dont

Wilf:thats why I feel good bitch

Freddy:im gonna kill you

Evil foxy:but you cant

Freddy:your right

Panda:I like this plushie of foxy

Evil foxy:well I dont *goes to rip plushie*

Wilf:no not yet

Evil foxy:your right

Bonnie:oh hi evil foxy

Evil foxy:ahoy matie

Naomi:how big is your crew

Evil foxy:theres 2 of us me the captain and my first mate is wilf

Wilf:YAY IM YOUR FIRST MATE

Sammy:sup bitches

Wilf:and your the bitches sammy

Sammy:you slut

Wilf;we know your mom a slut

Sammy:MOTHERFUCKER

Naomi:dont fight

Foxy:let them iv got popcorn

Wilf:its 6 so till thw next chapter

* * *

God im gonna kill that bitch

Evil foxy:NO BODY LOVES ME

mangle:I do

Evil foxy:apart from you

And me

Evil foxy:yeah and you


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys if you wanna be in evil captain foxys crew tell us

Evil foxy:aye we be needing more crew

mangle:I wanna be in the crew

Evil foxy:you look scary lass so of course ya can

Right now to get to the mayhem

* * *

Foxy:what is this shop it looks like a pirate ship

Wilf:thats cos it is landlubber

Foxy:hey im a pirate too

Evil foxy:no your not

Mangle:were selling plushies of evil captain foxy

Evil foxy:aye and all you have to do is become a evil pirate

Wilf:of yar own free will

Panda:ILL DESTROY THOSE PLUSHIES

evil foxy:no yar not lass

Lucaz:ooooo plushies

Panda:back away

Lucaz:I WANNA BE A PIRATE AND HAVE A PLUSHIE

Evil foxy:welcome ta the crew

Lucaz:yay

Wilf:kids cove is gonna be so popular

*two security gaurds enter*

Mike:listen Jeremy you cant trust the phone guy

Jeremy:but why

Mike:you cant okay

Jeremy:fine

*music box starts*

Evil foxy:whats this music box do

Puppet:FUCK OFF

evil foxy:har har har this landlubber is mad

Mike:what the

Wilf:hi mr schmitt and mr fiztgerald

jeremy:hi

BB:do you want balloons

Mike:oh thank you

BB:your welcome

Lucaz:my evil looking plushie

Jeremy:what is this

Wilf:its a fanfic matey

Mike:oh wait what

BG:hi how you doing

Mike:im fine

Panda:wheres freddy and that

Freddy:here

Bonnie:here

Chica:right here

Chicago:eating pizza

Goldie:im eating mayo

Naomi:looking for sammy

Wilf:ill find that bitch

Sammy:im right here

*i kick him in the face*

Wilf:from last chapter

Sammy:that fucking hurt

Evil foxy:har har har

Mike:oh its 6am

Jeremy:well lets go

Wilf:bye

Mike and Jeremy:bye

* * *

Well guys like I said at the start tell us if you want to join the crew


	5. Chapter 5

Guys seriously we need more crew members

Panda:no you dont

* * *

Wilf:listen panda I decided to properly start the story now and I tried to stop the captain

Panda:I dont care

wilf:how do I make this up to you I made a foxy plushie for you since the one the cap'in destroyed walso made by me

Panda:not good enough

Wilf:then what

Mystic:maybe she wants your blood

Wilf:but im yours

Mystic:and she has a army

Wilf:im stronger than any army

Foxy:are you now

Wilf:yeah

Freddy:prove it

Wilf:not yet

Chica:why

Wilf:im trying ti earn pandas forgiveness

Bonnie:yeah your cuter when you do that

wilf:what *blushes*

Freddy and mystic:BONNIE

Bonnie:but its true

Chica and mystic:yeah it is

Freddy:Bonnie take that back

Lucaz:she doesnt have to if she doesnt wanna

Bonnie:thank you lucaz

Lucaz:your welcome

Sammy;well at least naomi doesnt think that

Mangle:are you sure

Naomi:keep groveling but with puppy dog eyes

Chicago:yeah

Wilf:erm *starts to breathe heavily* bye

Goldie:whats up with him

puppet:dont know

BB:is wilf ok

BG:I dont think so

Panda:I hate him

Evil foxy;why dont ya hate me lass

Panda:I hate both of you

Well I guess its time for short stories

Short #1

Sammy:hey naomi a word

Naomi:ok

Sammy:what do you see in wilf

Naomi:nothing *lies*

Sammy:fine but I will kill you if you lied to me

Wilf:well thats harsh

Sammy:piss off

Wilf:I can erase you from me fanfics

Sammy:shit

Wilf:exactly

* * *

Well that was short 1 theres more in the upcoming chapters so prepare ya asses

Panda:i still hate you

Please dont hate me panda PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys in the next chapter its dares again and I want a minimum of at least 5 dares if theres more than that theyr all going in every single dare not 1 miss

Panda:why a minimum of 5

Cos last time there were only 3

* * *

Foxy:god im not gonna enjoy next chapter

Freddy:why

Foxy:dares

Freddy:oh shit

Foxy:exactly

Chica:wilf wasnt good at coming up with dares

Wilf:well come on I was pressured

Bonnie:thats right you were

*Freddy glares at Bonnie*

Sammy:whats with the glare freddy

Freddy:what do you mean

Evil foxy:yar be seeming jealous of me first mate and yet yar be glaring at the lass

Naomi:Freddy please be nice

Freddy:fuck you

Chicago:FREDDY

Freddy:what

Chicago:calm

Mangle:or ye be walking the plank

Freddy:shut up slut

Goldie:whats wrong with you

Panda:I think hes jealous

Freddy:no im not

Lucaz:yes you are

Freddy:shut up *punches lucaz*

Lucaz:fucker *RKOs Freddy*

Wilf:erm I think this chapter needs to end

Panda:I agree

Mystic:god this is bad

Foxy:yup

* * *

Guys sorry if its short its just freddys jealous of me

Bonnie:when he has no reason

Exactly

Chica:I hope he calms down

So do I but anyway please m tell us your dares well do em all and im gonna put every short I think of in a new story except short 1

Bonnie:dares is gonna be more fun since theres less of your ideas

Thaaats right and in case ya forgot minimum of 5 dares needed


	7. Chapter 7

Ok from the fnat chapter 7 review which contained 2 dares which are gonna be included in this one and 4 dares from the chapter 6 of this story review we have 6 dares non for the new ones so thats my job

* * *

Wilf:GATHER ROUND SHIT HEADS

everyone:COMING

Wilf:ok dare 1 which I classify as a dare Goldie you have to kiss panda

Goldie:WOOHOO

*goldie kisses panda*

Panda:mmm that was lovely *blushes*

Wilf:jeez anyway dare 2 which is amazing freddy you have to sing the barbie song

Freddy:what let me see that PANDA

panda:muahahahahaaaa TuT

Freddy:you bitch

Wilf:just do it freddy

Everyone:DO IT DO IT DO IT

freddy:fine

*freddy sings the barbie song*

Wilf:this woulda been good on youtube anywee dare 3 chica you have to eat levis cooking

Levi:heres some pie

Wilf:what flavour *moves levis jaw and imitates him* pie flavour *pulls out a guitar and shoves the strings*

Levi:what the

Chica:im gonna die

Panda:I already have your grave ready

Wilf:here ill go first *has a bit of levis pie* HOLY SHIT THATS GOOD

Everyone:IT IS

Wilf:yeah

Chica:ok ill have some *has some pie* thats disgusting

Wilf:then you have no sense of taste

*evil foxy and mangle have some pie*

Evil foxy:this pie ere be good to us pirates

Mangle:yar this pie be delicious

Wilf:the crew could use someone like you levi

Levi:ill think it over

Evil foxy:ok matey

Wilf:dare 4 everyone has to have a sleep over

Bonnie:well technically we already are

Foxy:yeah

Panda:true

Wilf:dare 5 and I hate you panda foxy has to kiss all the dudes

All men plus mystic and chica:WHAT

Foxy:im gonna kill you panda

Wilf:foxy we promised to do every dare

Foxy:fine but I hate this

Sammy:so do we

*foxy kisses all guys*

Evil foxy:that was worse than kissing a squid ya shit fox landlubber

Wilf:im scarred for life

Goldie:I agree

Wilf:I want to get this out of me head so dare 6 bonnie you have to dance the caremell dance

Bonnie:wht

Wilf:I dont know but it might be bad cos levi hates it and wants ya ta do it so ill escort him out the room

*wilf takes levi out the room*

Bonnie:ok now I feel safe

*bonnie does the caremell dance*

Naomi:SHES DONE IT

Wilf:OK

*wilf and levi come back in*

Wilf;and thats all reviewed dares so dare 7 sammy you have to jump off a cliff into a piranha infested pool and get electrocuted on the way back

Sammy:WHAT WHY

Wilf:A cos I hate you B cos I said so C cos were gonna do every dare and D cos ill kill you if you dont

Sammy:but thisll kill me

Wilf:if were lucky enough

Evil foxy:just do it ya bear or are ya actually a chicken

Sammy:fine ill do it

*sammy does what wilf told him to do*

Evil foxy:this one be mine as dare 8 the lass called naomi has to have sex with me first mate

Wilf and naomi:WHAT NO DEFINITELY NOT

evil foxy:ye be saying well do every dare were told

Wilf:shiiit

Naomi:im gonna hate this

Wilf:so am I

*wilf and naomi have sex*

Naomi:*blushes*that was actually fun

Sammy:WHAT

wilf:blame the cap'in

Sammy:im leaving

Lucaz:no your not sides dare 9 which is mine to tell panda has to get pregnant by Goldie

Panda:*blushes*what but thatll take ages

Lucaz:maybe maybe not it depends

Goldie:on what

Lucaz:on you two but you have to try

Panda:fine *still blushing*

Mystic:and the final dare

Wilf:not final dare yet

Mystic:ok tenth dare is wilf has to be my slave forever and have sex with me whenever I say

Wilf:id be more than happy to do so

Mystic:YAY but you have to do what I tell you

Wilf:yes mistress

Mystic:YAY

panda:not again

Chicago:were doomed

Shadow freddy:dare 11 mangle and evil captain foxy have to have sex

Mangle:YAY YAY YAY

Evil foxy:come ere lass

Mangle:gladly

*evil foxy and mangle have sex*

Mangle:that was AMAZING

shadow bonnie:final dare right

Wilf:right

Shadow bonnie:kay Chicago you have to do the cake dance WHILE having sex with foxy

Wilf:whats with all the sex

Panda:I dont know

Chicago and foxy:WHAT

chica:HES MINE

wilf:chica just let it happen

Chica:but

Wilf:no buts

Chica:fine

Chicago:do I have to

Foxy:yeah does she

Shadow freddy:yes yes she does

Chicago:fine

*Chicago does the cake dance while having sex with foxy*

Chicago:that wasnt to bad

Foxy:I agree

Wilf:oh its 6am

Everyone:see you next chapter

* * *

Ok so that was a completely kinky chapter

Mystic:im hungry

Lucaz:WWWOOOWWW

Do you want my blood mistress

Mystic:yes

Ok

*mystic bites me neck*

Mystic:my slave

*mystics eyes turn evil*

Panda:oh god shes going bad

Lucaz:for now

Evil foxy:till next time mateys now piss off

Panda:dont you mean by

Evil foxy:whatever lass


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys if ya dont want there to be 10 fnat 2 chapters and ya want more than that in this season then tell me and you might have somea levis lovely cooking

Pansda:how is it lovely id rather eat raw fish than have levis cooking

Raw fish is actually fair nice

Panda:you disgust me

Lets just get to the story

* * *

Evil foxy:well I wander how ya eat yar food when it aint by levi

Chica:easily

Levi:come on its not that bad

Foxy:have ya tasted ya food

Levi:yes and its lovely

Freddy:prove its lovely to you

Levi:fine *has some pie* lovely

Chicago:why pie

Wilf:cos im making the story

Bonnie:yeah

Freddy:ok bonnie your siding with wilf alot more lately

Bonnie:and what about it

Sammy:hes getting jealous bonnie

Naomi:even though ya stick up for Freddy in five nights with them

Bonnie:exactly

Mangle:what da first mate doing

*everyone looks at wilf while hes training to a 10 hour long MK theme song vid*

Wilf:fucking bitch *punches* always trying to take me *punches* away from *punches* MY FAMILY *punches*

Mystic:whats going on

Bonnie:dont know *whispers* but its amazing

Mystic:I heard that bonnie

Bonnie:but look at the way he moves its so organized

Lucaz:not when hes pissed obviously

Panda:he doesnt look strong now that think of it

Wilf:fucking BITCH *punches through a wall*

Puppet:as you were saying

Panda:oh shit

Goldie:he could use that strength against us

BB:but he wont right

BG:yeah he loves us

shadow freddy:especially mystic

Mystic:yeah *blushes*

Panda:hes your slave again mystic so tell him to calm down

Naomi:not yet im enjoying this

Mystic:WILF HONEY PLEASE STOP

Wilf:sorry ill erm rebuild that wall *rebuilds the wall*

Naomi and bonnie:AAAWWW I was enjoying that

Sammy:NAOMI

Freddy:BONNIE

Naomi and bonnie:what

Chicago:when is this chapter over

Foxy:hopefully soon

Evil foxy:why do ya want to know lass

Chicago:because I dont want fights to break out

Levi:yeah

Mangle:levi ave ya decided wether yar gonna join the crew or not

Levi:not yet

Shadow bonnie:hey panda do ya remember lucazs dare to you and goldie

Panda:*blushes* yeah

Shadow bonnie:then repeat it to me in your words

Panda:*blushes more* I-I h-h-have to g-get p-p-p-pregnant cos of g-g-goldie

Shadow freddy:YUP

Lucaz:so when are ya gonna try

Goldie:try what

Lucaz:to get panda pregnant

Goldie:*blushes*not yet

Wilf:god im bored

Chica:I hear you

Wilf:im gonna end it now

Foxy:why

Wilf:cos im bored so ITS 6AM PEOPLE GET TA YA PLACES

* * *

Im bored bored bored bordy bordy bored

Mystic:then come here my lovely slave

Yes mistress

Panda:again with the mistress shit

Mystic:shut up panda now then wilf let me feed on you

Ok mistress

*mystic feeds on me*

Mystic:*evil laugh**in a evil voice*tasty

Panda:im out

Lucaz:well till the next chapter bye


	9. Chapter 9

Since noone said/reviewed that they want this story ta keep going YET I MIGHT need some ideas to end FNAT 2 UNLESS people tell me they want this story to keep going but any wee enjoy

* * *

Foxy:this is almost over

Freddy:for now

Foxy:but still

Freddy:no buts

Wilf:double t for butTs as in a ass

Freddy:really

Wilf:what *smiles*

Freddy:wow *face palms*

*chica enters with cupcakes*

Chica:WHO WANTS CUPCAKES

wilf:no thanks *goes to kitchen*

Freddy:whats up with him

Foxy:dont know

*Chicago exits kitchen looking confused*

Chicago:wilf is on the phone

Freddy:who to

Chicago:dont know

Bonnie:is wilf leaving

Chicago:I hope not

Mangle:wait wilfs leaving

Sammy:hopefully

Naomi:dont be mean sammy

Sammy:but hes mean to me

Goldie:hes a lonely nice guy at heart

Sammy:oh going gay with him are we

Goldie:NO I GOT PANDA

Bonnie:hey naomi shall we check on wilf

Naomi:sure

*bonnie and naomi go into the kitchen*

Bonnie and naomi:hey wilf

Wilf:hey you two want a gypsy tart

Bonnie:whats that

Wilf:oh its a popular tart in southern England and its exquisite

Naomi:wait southern England

Wilf:yeah im a southern fuck

Bonnie:is that why you were on the phone

Wilf:yup

Naomi:oh

Meanwhile

Panda:sammy how bout you be nice to wilf

Mystic:yeah you dont know him so piss off

Sammy:no dont care and no

Back In the kitchen

Bonnie:this is amazing

Naomi:better than chicas and Chicagos cupcakes

Bonnie:hhhmmm *stares at wilfs mouth*

Wilf:what is it bonnie

Bonnie:nothing

Naomi:how many more are there

Wilf:well seka brought 17 of them ere 1 per person in the building so theres 14 left

Bonnie:ok

Wilf:ill wash up *picks up plates and puts em in sink*

Naomi *whispers*:bonnie what was with staring at wilf

Bonnie *whispers*:i dont know why but I want to kiss him

Naomi:then stand behind him and say his name

Bonnie:ok *stands behind wilf* wilf

Wilf:yes

Bonnie:please turn around

Wilf:why

Bonnie:please

Wilf:fine *turns around*

*bonnie kisses wilf*

Naomi *whispers*:oh god im getting wet

Wilf:bonnie what are you

Bonnie:please dont talk

Naomi:let me join

Bonnie:please let her wilf

Wilf:fine since I dont want yas ta rape me

*naomi kisses wilf*

Bonnie:please end the chapter now

Wilf:fine but first *fingers naomi and bonnie* you two are so wet

* * *

Kay guys we so needed to end the chapter before it got outta hand

Bonnie;god that was amazing *blushes*

Naomi:I agree *blushes*

Lets make sure mystic doesnt find out

Bonnie and Naomi:agreed


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys its almost Fnat 3

Shadow:springtraps gonna be alone apart from me and wilf

Aaawww poor guy

Shadow:whatever

* * *

Bonnie:hey naomi do you think were gonna play PROPER games

Naomi:hopefully

Sammy:why did ya do what you did in chapter 9

Naomi:sorry *blushes*

Freddy:same with you bonnie

Bonnie:sorry *blushes*

Shadow:leave the bunny girls alone

Wilf:yeah

*sammy and freddy punch wilf*

Wilf:WHAT DA FUCK

Sammy:ya deserved that

*wilf runs off*

Freddy:pussy

Shadow:thats what you wont get

Bonnie:wheres he going

Lucaz:it looks like wilf ran to the security office

Naomi:sammy go say sorry

Sammy:fuck you

Chica:wheres wilf

Freddy:security office

Chicago:no hes not

Everyone:WHAT

Mangle:first mate wilf has left

Evil foxy:FIRST MATE OVER BOARD

Freddy:good

Sammy:good riddance to him

Goldie:hell be back

Foxy:I dont think he will

Panda:erm

Mystic:good he cheated on me

Shadow:hey theres me since me wilf and lucaz are the same person

Mystic:true

Shadow:and im still your slave

Mystic:good

Shadow:well ill get him

*shadow disappears*

Sammy:fuck sake

Bonnie:I HATE YOU FREDDY

naomi:AND I HATE YOU SAMMY

Freddy and Sammy:WHAT HAVE I DONE

*shadow returns*

Shadow:hes back

Bonnie:where is he

Shadow:merged back with me

Puppet:when is it over

Shadow:in FNAT 3 chapter 1

BB:ok

BG:when is this chapter over

Levi:now right

Shadow:yes

* * *

Sorry this one is boring but dont worry FNAT 3 chapter 1 wont be... at least the start wont

Mystic:I want your blood my slave

Great let the punishment begin

Mystic:got that right

*mystic bites me neck REALLY HARD*

OOOWWW

mystic:vengeance is SOOO sweet *truly evil and cute giggle*

AAAWWW SO CUTE YET EVIL


End file.
